A Lonely September
by Dan Bell
Summary: Holmes se manteve sentado na poltrona, o cachimbo nos lábios e o olhar preso a pequena mala que Watson tinha em mãos. Song-Fic: A Lonely September - Plain White T's
1. Chapter 1

– Bom então é isso, meu caro amigo.. – John sentiu a boca secar e precisou de alguns segundos até voltar a fala – nos vemos no fim de semana?

Holmes se manteve sentado na poltrona, o cachimbo nos lábios e o olhar preso a pequena mala que Watson tinha em mãos. O militar suspirou baixo e afundou a mão livre no bolso da calça. Ambos não sabiam como reagir aquele momento.

O médico havia se envolvido com Mary, uma moça de família e que evidentemente amava John, os dois tinham o casamento marcado para o próximo fim de semana e agora o médico partiria para a cidade próxima, um chamado de urgência, provavelmente só retornaria no dia da cerimônia.

O detetive se levantou da poltrona rapidamente e presenteou o amigo com um toque nos ombros.

– Não se atrase para o próprio casamento, esse ritual é somente das noivas

Watson sorriu e concordou com a cabeça saindo do apartamento.

Os olhos do detetive o seguiram através da janela até a silhueta do médico se misturar aos demais na multidão.


	2. Chapter 2

A noite reinava na cidade quando Holmes, vencido pelo cansaço despencou no sofá e por ali adormeceu- com as mesmas roupas que passara o dia inteiro.

A maçaneta girou e a porta foi aberta. Passos faziam cócegas no piso do apartamento, passos silenciosos, passos criminosos.

O criminoso encontrou a vítima adormecida e sorriu. O detetive tinha os cabelos bagunçados, as roupas amarrotadas e a expressão de cansaço. Lentamente o corpo do criminoso se abaixou e ele pode encarar as feições – sujas do que parecia ser barro.

Suas mãos frias – tanto pela temperatura lá fora quanto ao nervosismo- tocaram suavemente uma das bochechas do detetive limpando-o da sujeira. Os passos foram em direção ao quarto e voltaram com um cobertor que foi colocado sobre o corpo do adormecido.

As mãos quentes do detetive agarraram firmemente o pulso do invasor.

Watson sentiu o coração querer sair para fora do corpo, seus olhos azuis criminosos encontraram os castanhos profundos a frente.

Por um longo instante nenhuma palavra fora dita, as mãos quentes ainda estavam sobre a pele fria do médico que foi o primeiro a articular alguma fala.

– Me.. desculpe eu.. não queria acordá-lo meu caro

Holmes ainda parecia tentar ler o sentido de tudo aquilo e libertou o pulso do amigo se acomodando no sofá.

– Pensei que só voltaria daqui a dois dias, o que aconteceu?

Watson se aproximou da janela, observava a chuva lá fora com um rubor interessante nas bochechas.

– Não houve tempo, o paciente faleceu antes que eu estivesse na metade do caminho..

– Se não estava nem na metade do caminho.. Por que demorou tanto para voltar?

A sala foi inundada pelo barulho das gotas batendo á calçada.

– A chuva.. atrapalhou a minha volta

Holmes não estava convencido da resposta do amigo mas preferiu interromper as perguntas, alcançou o cachimbo e o acendeu. Watson por outro lado pediu licença ao amigo e se retirou para o quarto. O detetive ouviu a porta fechar e cessou os olhos.

Algo o deixava inquieto, algo gritava em seu peito e o impedia de ouvir os próprios pensamentos e foi preciso alguns comprimidos para que finalmente voltasse ao sono de antes.


	3. Chapter 3

Dois dias haviam se passado. Dois torturantes dias e havia algo de melancólico naquela manhã, naquela que seria a última vez que tomariam café da manhã ao lado um do outro. Holmes sentado com o jornal em mãos notou a presença do outro, mas ainda sim permaneceu imóvel. Se Watson fosse um pouco mais observador teria notado a data do jornal e concluído que nada naquele papel interessava o detetive ao ponto de impedi-lo a tocar no desjejum.

– São quase 7 horas.. Eu tenho que estar á igreja em trinta minutos e..

– Eu te acompanho – o detetive abaixou o jornal dobrando-o e colocando sobre a mesa.

Watson piscou algumas vezes e então reparou que o amigo já estava com o traje formal e também havia penteado os cabelos nessa manhã. Sherlock estava incrivelmente arrumado e o esperando ao lado da porta.

– Eu ainda preciso colocar as minhas roupas, Holmes.

– Eu espero.

Watson se levantou da mesa e entrou de volta ao quarto onde colocou o traje, logo percebendo que os músculos do seu corpo se recusavam a levantar e sair de encontro ao casamento como se algo o prendesse naquele maldito quarto.

_I'm sittin' here all by myself_

_just tryin' to think of something to do_

_Tryin' to think of something, anything_

_just to keep me from thinking of you_

_But you know it's not working out_

_'cause you're all that's on my mind_

_One thought of you is all it takes_

_to leave the rest of the world behind_

_Well I didn't mean for this to go as far as it did_

_And I didn't mean to get so close and share what we did_

_And I didn't mean to fall in love, but I did_

_And you didn't mean to love me back, but I know you did_

_I'm sittin' here tryin' to convince myself_

_that you're not the one for me_

_But the more I think, the less I believe it_

_and the more I want you here with me_

_You know the holidays are coming up_

_I don't want to spend them alone_

_Memories of Christmas time with you_

_will just kill me if I'm on my own..._

John sentiu o perfume de Holmes fazer cócegas em suas narinas e então direcionou o olhar ao amigo parado em frente a porta. Durante um piscar de olhos o médico sentiu sua boca ser invadida por um gosto forte de conhaque, a língua quente e macia o acariciava, braços envolviam seu corpo, o perfume impregnando a sua roupa de gala.

Holmes o beijava com tamanha intensidade que rapidamente os pulmões sentiram necessidade de oxigênio, porém nem o médico nem o detetive pretendiam ceder.

Depois de anos, ambos relutando e não aceitando a si mesmos, tudo de que tinham necessidade agora era um do outro. As mãos hábeis do detetive percorriam por todo o corpo do menor expondo aos poucos aquele corpo que Sherlock desejava tanto ver e tocar. Watson desfez as roupas do amigo e rapidamente se agarrou aos cabelos desarrumando-os – gostava dos cabelos desarrumados – arrancando um riso do amigo.

– Achei que iria gostar da minha versão arrumada e penteada, John

– Eu acho que vou ficar com a versão despenteada e desarrumada – um sorriso travesso brincou nos lábios do médico.

Logo ambos despidos se movimentavam um contra o outro, o prazer evidenciado no sorriso de cada rosto, a realização no jato de cada um. Caíram em exaustão após o encontro de corpos, os sorrisos ainda perambulavam entre os lábios de ambos.

– Mary é uma ótima moça.

– Eu sei disso.

Os olhos castanhos do detetive foram atraídos pela simplicidade da resposta do médico. O semblante de Watson era sereno e despertou a curiosidade de Holmes.

– Você tem noção que acabou de deixá-la esperando no alt..

– Holmes - o médico encarou os olhos castanhos.- Mary é ótima mas ela tem um péssimo defeito, eu não sei se conseguiria viver com ela.

– E o que ela tem de tão grave? Além de pegar emprestado as jóias..

– Ela não é você. - o médico exibiu um sorriso leve, as mãos acariciavam a barba por fazer. - Esse é o defeito dela, Holmes.


End file.
